1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to memories. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to memory devices and/or memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of manufacturing a memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) has been scaling down. Accordingly, it has been difficult to satisfy a desirable write recovery time tWR of the DRAM.
As the scaling down of the DRAM continues, a contact resistance between a storage capacitor in a DRAM cell and an access transistor increases and an on-current of the access transistor decreases. Thus, a total resistance from a bit line to the storage cell increases so that charging (e.g., writing) data to the storage cell during the given write recovery time tWR, becomes more difficult.
In addition, a storage capacitance decreases compared to a bit line capacitance so that a level of a charge sharing voltage may decrease and a sensing margin may also decrease. Thus, the number of failures of a memory cell may increase due to the write recovery time tWR, which in turn decreases a reliability of the memory device.